1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image forming apparatus, a program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional technique of editing images compressed by the JPEG algorithm, in order to edit a compressed image, the whole compressed image has to be decoded first to obtain the original uncompressed image, and then the uncompressed image is edited. This technique requires a relatively large memory capacity, and is difficult to achieve high speed image processing.
To solve the problem, techniques have been proposed to index sections of an image compressed by the JPEG algorithm. For example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 6-46243 and Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 7-170390 disclose such techniques.
However, techniques disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 6-46243 and Japanese Laid open Patent Application No. 7-170390 require special devices for dealing with data generated by DPCM (differential Pulse Coding Modulation) in JPEG. This results in a complicated configuration of the system, and high manufacturing cost.